Episode 131
Legion's Fierceness is the 131st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. As they search for the missing Lucy and Michelle, the members of Fairy Tail are approached by different members of the mysterious Legion Corps, who engage in battle with all of the Fairy Tail Mages. Synopsis Somewhere in a canyon, Byro and Sugarboy are facing Natsu and Happy. Natsu attacks Sugarboy, but his attack is absorbed by Sugarboy's Dog Whistle Magic. Meanwhile, Lucy and Michelle are falling off a cliff due to Mary Hughes' Command Magic, so Lucy summons Aries to create wool cushion for them to land on. When Mary Hughes pursues them, Lucy summons Taurus to attack her, but Taurus is amused by Hughes' breasts, and refuses to attack. Lucy then summons Scorpio in Taurus' place. Meanwhile, Wendy, Carla and Panther Lily are facing off against Coco, when Lily then shifts into his battle form, declaring that even though she appears similar to the Coco he knew in Edolas, she is his enemy and he will strike her. At the same time, Byro and Kanaloa leave Sugarboy and Natsu to fight and instead find Gildarts, who instigates a battle between the two. Jason, an eager reporter for Sorcerer Weekly Magazine, then shows up from the bushes, and Gildarts asks if he's still following him. Jason mentions that his article about one day in the life of Gildarts is going to be a very popular article. In her battle against Mary Hughes, Lucy begins to believe that she has the upper hand, as Mary Hughes' Magic prevents her from controlling those who are not human, meaning that Lucy's Spirits can fight her on equal ground. However, Mary Hughes takes control of Lucy's body instead, and continues to put her in range of Scorpio's attacks, so that the Celestial Spirit is forced to avoid hitting her. However, whilst he attempts to not hit Lucy, Scorpio accidentally strikes Michelle instead, knocking her unconscious. Concurrently, Natsu and Happy are still fighting Sugarboy, and the Dark Mage tells them that his slime doesn't just absorb the Magic of others, but it can also turn into the properties of what it absorbs. He demonstrates this by turning the slime hand under his control into fire, and repeatedly hits Natsu with it. In his fight against Byro, Gildarts seems to experience some trouble, as Byro has the ability to negate all Magic attacks he is faced with, and repeatedly dodges Gildarts' attacks by doing so. When Gildarts asks the man why they require Lucy, Byro states that it is not the girl they need, but the item in her possession. Jason also mentions that he is one of six members of an organization called the Legion Corps. On the other side of the forest, Sugarboy obtains the upper hand in his fight against Natsu. When Natsu cannot find another way to destroy Sugarboy's slime, he tells Happy to pick him up and drop him into the middle of it, hoping he will be able to destroy it somehow from inside. Happy does as he asks, and the slime blows up over Natsu, absorbing him. Back with Gildarts and Byro, Jason tells Gildarts about the Legion Corps, but Gildarts simply tells the reporter to run away, as he believes his fight is about to get seriously dangerous. Meanwhile Natsu succeeds in destroying Sugarboy's slime hand by overloading it with Magic Power, but in the process, he and Sugarboy are stuck together by their hands, as the slime hardens and sticks like glue. Sugarboy angrily punches and kicks Natsu repeatedly to try and break free, until Gray appears and breaks the slime with his Ice Magic. Back with Gildarts and Byro, Erza comes in from the sky and attacks with her Giant Armor, joining Gildarts in his attempt to take Byro and his octopus down. Meanwhile, Mary Hughes obtains the clock hand by controlling Lucy's hands and let her put the key in her own hands. Then, she uses a green flare as a signal to tell the others that she has completed the mission.. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gildarts Clive & Erza Scarlet vs. Byro Cracy (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) & Byro Cracy (started and concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Mary Hughes (concluded) *Wendy Marvell & Panther Lily vs. Coco (Earth Land) (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Dog Whistle Magic * ** ** *Nullification Magic * ** ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Ram, Aries ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio * *Athletic Magic *Command Magic * |Kurasshu}} * * |Ēra}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used *Slime Arm * * *Wool Cushion *Free Run *Sand Spear * * * |Aisu Kyanon}} Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Axemanship *Flight Armors used * Weapons used *Labrys * *Staff *Microphone Staff *De-Malevo-Lance (破邪の槍 Haja no Yari) Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes